


Late night frag

by Robocornstars



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robocornstars/pseuds/Robocornstars
Summary: Dominant jazz, I honestly don't know what this is, I was pretty time drunk when I wrote this...





	Late night frag

"prowl? What are you doing in here?" Jazz ran his servos over prowls door wings. " I have a few more reports to file then I'll come to bed." Prowl didn't even look up to meet Jazz's optics. "Prowl you can do that tomorrow, I need you now." Jazz lazily traced his servo over prowls bumper, causing prowl to shudder.

Prowl's engine purred as jazz began to dig his digits in between transformation seams and play with the sensitive wires beneath. "Are you going to come to bed prowl, or would you rather have me frag you over your desk?" Prowl let out soft gasp as one of Jazz's servos slipped in-between his thighs to rub circles over his valve panel. "I have work to get done, we can frag after I'm done." Jazz groaned in disappointment. "Fine, but how 'bout we play a game to give you some motivation?" Prowl looked up from the data pad he was holding and looked towards his conjunx in confusion.

Jazz walked towards the closet, rummaging through a few items before pulling out a box marked "toys" and grinning to himself. Prowl had finally caught wind of what jazz was planning as he walked back to him, box in hand. Prowl watched silently as jazz dug through the box mumbling to himself about which toy to choose. Jazz had finally settled on a grey vibrator and a matching remote control. "Open your valve panel." Prowl just sat there in shock, did jazz really expect him to play along with this game of his? Jazz smacked his thigh harshly "I said, open your valve panel" Prowl's panel opened almost instantly with a small 'click.

Jazz stroked prowl's valve lips eliciting a groan of pleasure from prowl. Jazz grabbed the vibrator and slid it into his lovers valve watching as he squirmed in pleasure. "A-At least warn me before you shove something into my valve!" Jazz chuckled "I haven't even turned it on yet prowler."

Prowl squirmed in anticipation. "Here's how the game works, you are going to file your reports with the vibrator on it's lowest setting. Everytime you stop working or try to pleasure yourself I'm going to turn the vibrator's setting up. Got it?" Prowl hesitated but responded with a small nod. Without warning the vibrator was turned on, prowl let out a soft moan of surprise. Jazz chuckled and took a seat in one of the rolling chairs on the opposite side of the desk. "Hurry and finish those reports or I might just have to leave you here, untouched, having to self service just to get an overload. We wouldn't want that, would we? Prowl could feel his tank churning with lust.

Prowl began working, trying to subtly roll his hips to gain more friction. Jazz cought on to prowl quickly turning the vibrator's seeing up to three. "What did we say about pleasuring yourself? We've only just started and you're already disobeying me." Jazz shook his head. "I expected better from an enforcer of the law." Prowl could practically feel jazz's smug smirk without even looking at him.

Prowl only moaned in response. "Jazz quit teasing!" Jazz turned the vibrator up to four, prowl let out a loud moan, hips rolling against the toy seated deeply in his valve. "You should finish that report quickly, I'm running out of patience sweetspark~" prowl whimpered and began typing again.

Prowl quickly typed whatever he could think of not caring if it was complete nonsense, after all he could just edit it later, right? "I'm done, now hurry up and frag me already!" Jazz laughed "such impatience prowl, but I guess I could forgive you just this once." Jazz pushed prowl face down on to his desk, running a servo over prowls aft. Transfluid ran down prowls thighs, dripping onto the floor. Jazz turned the vibrator off and slid it out his lovers valve, lubricant gushing out of his valve, and placed it beside him in the desk.

"look at the mess you've made, soaking the chair and floor with your transfluid like some common shareware." Prowls squirmed and whined "stop running your mouth and just frag me already!" Jazz shoved his Spike into prowls valve letting out a low moan as he rammed into prowl with almost an animalistic pace. Prowl let out a static filled scream, the lewd sound of lubricant and metal clanging together filled the room. “Ah, I’m gonna overload!” prowl moaned and pushed his hips back to meet Jazz's thrusts. Jazz's spike slamming into every node in his valve with each push. A high pitched, static laced scream coming from his vocalizer as he overloaded, feeling jazz's transfluid gush inside him

Jazz leaned against prowls back panting. He kissed prowls neck "we should use that toy more often, eh? Prowl only grunted in response. "I'll take that as an agreement, let's get you cleaned up and into berth."


End file.
